Lie to Any Man
by My Shinjuu
Summary: I never lie to any man because I don't fear anyone. The only time you lie is when you're afraid. TysonxKai YAOI.


Lie to Any Man

Summary: I never lie to any man because I don't fear anyone. The only time you like is when you're afraid.

Pairing: Tyson x Kai

Disclaimer: Shinjuu does not own Beyblade

* * *

The sound of rain pattered along the roof, making a soft lullaby to ease the boys. Two of the boys were inside the kitchen, while the other three were in the dojo room, playing video games connected to a portable television. 

"Ha!" Tyson pumped up his fist, his other hand still clenching the PS2 analog controller. "That makes 3 wins for me!" he said in a snotty voice.

"Ah, but that leaves me with 6 wins!" Max replied, pointing a finger towards the screen where the scores were.

Currently, the two boys were playing a Beyblade Game while Kenny watched, listening to the rain and calculating the errors the game produced about the strategy in his head.

"That's only because this is your game and you play it, like, 24/7!" Tyson argued. He placed the controller down, not wanting to wait for Max to reply. "Besides," he continued, "I'm hungry now!"

Max chuckled and Kenny groaned. "Tyson, you ate an hour ago!" the small boy reminded him.

Tyson crossed his arms, "So? I'm a growing boy, and growing boys need to eat!"

Max nodded. "Yeah!" he too was a bit hungry. Video Games took up a lot of energy apparently. Kenny had no choice but to sigh in defeat. The other two looked at the younger and laughed, then raced off to the kitchen.

They were greeted by Ray who was playing solitaire on the table. Food was boiling on the stove, and it smelled like chicken noodle. Apparently Ray had over heard them, and was quick to answer to their quick breathes. "Dinner is in an hour. You can wait."

Tyson groaned and Ray chuckled from it. "Sorry, Tyson, but you need to learn to not eat all the time."

"I know, I know. You and Kai both tell me the same thing…" he trailed off, looking around, then turned his attention back to Ray. "Where is that meanie, anyways?"

"Kai?" Ray looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "He said he was going for a walk." the Chinese boy then gasped a bit, "But that was hours ago, before it started raining! You think he's alright?"

"Eh, of course." Tyson placed his hands on his hips. "It's Kai we're talking about! He probably just stopped to get something to eat."

"Now you're confusing him with you." Max chuckled. "But you're right." he turned to Ray, "Kai is always disappearing and then reappearing. He'll be fine. If he doesn't come back by dinner, we'll go looking for him, alright?"

Ray nodded, but he still looked a little unsure.

"How about this? I'll go look for him and get him back." Tyson said. He hated seeing his friends saddened. Without even waiting for a reply, or even grabbing an umbrella, Tyson was out of the dojo and off the property.

* * *

It sprinkled over his face, onto his body, over his hands. He couldn't grab them. They never went into eyes, either, for it seemed like they didn't want to disrupt the wall. As if…as if one touched it, the wall would fall down, and everything would erupt. 

His eyes weren't puffy or red like how they usually are when people cry. His eyes weren't focused, much, either. It was hard to tell, though, just what his eyes were doing.

He wasn't one to be recognized easily, even by those who hung around him most. He was easily missed unless you had a sharp eye. He was the most different of them all.

He lied to them. He lied to them all. He hid behind the barrier. He made sure he wouldn't be recognized. The words would pound into his head every single time he made a mistake by telling the lie.

A tear slid down his face.

He wanted so desperately to tell the truth.

He never blinked once, even as the rain began to increase and the wind began to howl. The trees began to lean dangerously, and then grass he lay upon began to almost rip itself form the ground, and the Dandelion seeds were blown into the air, and then off to make more.

It was odd…that he could be at peace with something so violent.

He was lying on the ground like a star, just out from underneath the bridge where the water in the small river would flow by. He didn't know why he had come there. He guess it was because it was most peaceful in times like these.

Or maybe it was because of the bridge. He was only a few meters from gaining cover form the rain. Only a few meters from getting out of it easily. It was so close, he could feel it, and yet, he didn't take it.

Or perhaps he feared that once he got under there, a leak in the bridge would fall on him wherever he would move, and he wouldn't be saved from the cold, despite the fact he felt numb all over.

It was like if he tried to take it, things would stay the same, or go worse.

He sighed now, thinking more as another tear slid down his cheek. How could he ever admit it? Every time he saw _him_, the feeling in his chest would grow larger. He kept running away from him because he didn't like the burning.

It hurt more then the abuse he would receive from Boris.

Another tear slid down his cheek.

He feared Tyson. He feared his team. Hidden in his heart, he placed a large wall over him, blocking them from him. They grabbed a dummy--a fake Kai--to hold onto and to love. He let them…but when he did his heart sank more.

It pained him even more to not be able to cry except for days like this. And if they were in the tournament when days like this happened, he wasted a day.

It was only days like these that he could be left alone. That he could let himself cry. He remembered what his father had told him.

"Hiding your tears in is good sometimes, but you'll think that's the way it's supposed to be after awhile. And in the end, your heart will no longer feel anything. There's nothing more sad then not being able to cry when you're suffering."

He remembered those words, and remembered what had brought them on. His father had also endured Voltaire's beatings, and learned about emotions the hard way--just as Kai did. The only time that his father had ever actually cried is when he was about to die…just because he would never get to see his son cry.

'He's in Heaven…watching me…smiling. It's more painful to cry while someone is smiling…' Kai thought. 'It's kind of heartless to be proud of seeing someone cry…'

And yet, Kai felt that emotion, too. Seeing others cry amused him, though he never showed it. It was only on these days that he could cry for them as well.

Subconsciously, Kai stood up. He had to drown out the tears and the voices in his head. He wanted to make sure that he would never fear again. He wanted to make sure he would never have to cry again. And if he did ever cry again…it was with someone else…someone else who could make it all better.

He fell face first into the rushing waters of the river. The water was cold, and suddenly Kai got second thoughts.

He feared death more then anything as of this moment, and it was too late. He should have thought things through.

It was only when he was past the bridge, floating in the rushing water, gasping for air, not trying to even go against the current, when he heard his name being called.

He looked up and saw someone about to jump into the water.

And that someone was Tyson.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! it's not that long, but the next chapter should come shortly. Please review. I'll take anything, even flames, despite the fact I don't really like them. 

I'm sorry if it was a little confusing, by the way. I do stuff like that. Also, the words that Kai's father said (in italics) where taken from Kanone Hilbert from Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna.


End file.
